I hate that I love you! Oneshots
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: Two oneshots and a musical oneshot! Hope ya like! Pairing: secret. These were requested by my two good friends.
1. VentusxHaruna

**Yachiru: Well, here's the first chappy to my One shot story. And Disclaimer for all chappys! I do not own any characters, but i do own the title and how the oneshots are written and my oc, Kiroi, who pops up out of nowhere with me!  
**

**Kiroi: I hope you enjoy and, Haruna an Oc, will take it from here. She'll be talking about Ven, since that's who she was paired with. Thank you for requesting Thequietninja!**

**Haruna: Can we start?**

**Yachiru and Kiroi: Of course!**

**Haruna: Yay!**

_To Ven, my dear sweet, lovable Ven,_

_I hate you Ven!_

_Why must you be born in my life?_

_I hate that you have friends and I don't._

_Why must you have perfect friends, while I have nobody but myself?_

_I hate that you think you can protect everyone in your life!_

_Why help those you don't know besides your friends?_

_I hate you'll risk your life to protect me every time I get hurt or in trouble._

_Why must you do this for my sake?_

_I hate that your name means wind!_

_Why must you have a cool name?_

_I hate that your heart was severely damaged by your double._

_Why did he have to be created?_

_I hate that you have a nickname and I don't!_

_Why do you get something special for your name?_

_I hate that Master Xehanort hurt you so badly._

_Why did he have to make you suffer?_

_I hate that your friends protect you, even though you don't need to be protected!_

_Why do you have to have such caring friends?_

_I hate that you make friends so easily._

_Why can you do that, when I can't?_

_I hate that I love your cheerfulness!_

_Why do I love that about you?_

_I also hate that I love it when you're so sweet to me._

_Why do I feel this way?_

_I hate that I care for you deeply, when I know we can't be together!_

_Why must I care for you so?_

_I hate that I like you more than a friend._

_Why do I like you like that?_

_I hate that you have to be so perfect in my eyes!_

_Why were you born like this?_

_I hate that you're shy around me._

_Why are you acting like this?_

_I hate that you stutter when you try to talk to me!_

_Why can't you talk to me properly?_

_I hate that I like that cute blush appearing on your face when you're embarrassed in front of me._

_Why do I like it?_

_I hate that I like being near your presence!_

_Why do I like you at all?_

_I hate that you care for me deeply._

_Why must you are for a useless nobody like me?_

_I hate that you like me more than a friend!_

_Why? I don't deserve your feelings for me._

_I hate that you think that you'll always be there for me when I need you._

_Why do you do these things for me?_

_I hate that you think that you'll protect me from harm!_

_Why do you do this?_

_I hate that you think you'll always be there for me._

_Why are you thinking nonsense?_

_I hate that you can express your feelings to me so easily even though you can't explain it!_

_Why can you do that when I can't?_

_I hate you for everything you are._

_Why do I hate you so?_

_I hate myself for hating you Ventus/Ven!_

_Why do I do this to you and myself?_

_And I hate myself for loving you and for everything that you are._

_Why must I do this to our love? _

_Can't you understand Ven, please tell me, can you understand my feelings!_

_I'd like to understand your feeling if you understand mine, please tell me, how you feel. Ven, you're like an adorable teddy bear in my eyes, even though I hate thinking like this._

_With all my love,_

_Haruna_

**Yachiru: You like? Please tell me ninja-chan, I mean this is "I hate that I love you" form.**

**Kiroi: I like it! Haruna is my kind of person, since I'm just like her!**

**Yachiru: You're right, you hate that you can't spill your feelings to Ven in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.**

**Kiroi: Not true!**

**Yachiru: You can ask Anna Shiki if it's true or not.**

**Kiroi: Fine**

**Ventus: Do I say anything at all?**

**Haruna: Nope, but you can look cute like a teddy bear!*blush***

**Ven:*blushes***

**Kiroi: Hey hey back off Haruna Ven is mi-!**

**Yachiru: See! I knew you liked him! Hey Ven!**

**Ven:Yeah?**

**Yachiru: You got yourself two girlfriends even though one isn't in this fic!**

**Ven: They're just my friends, nothing else, well, Haruna is my lover in this one.**

**Yachiru: Yay! Read and Review and request!**


	2. VentusxRhiaxVanitus

**Yachiru: New chappy! Yay! I'm happy that it's a new chappy!  
**

**Kiroi: Yay! New oc and pairings! Well, one new person in the pairing.  
**

**Yachiru: The oc's name is Rhia!**

**Kiroi: And she's paired with Ven and Vani! It's a love triangle!**

**Yachiru: I hope you enjoy the pairing Anna Shiki! You requested it!**

**Kiroi: Enjoy! And, hopefully love!  
**

_Dear Ven and Vani, the ones I care for the most,_

_I hate you both!_

_Why do I hate you guys?_

_I hate that I love Ven, but then Vani came into my life and disrupted my feelings._

_Why did you do this to us Vani? Why?_

_I hate that you both are my prince charming and I am your princess in a locked tower!_

_Why do always think of fairy tales when I imagine love?_

_I hate that you both are my Romeo as I am your Juliet._

_Why do I think of a book at time like this?_

_I hate that I even cared for you both, even when you guys left me!_

_Why do I even care for you both?_

_I hate that I love how funny you both are._

_Why do I love this?_

_I hate that I like to think about you both when I'm lonely!_

_Why do I like to think like this?_

_I hate that I think you both are cute._

_Why do I think like this?_

_I hate that you both were born into my life!_

_Why must you be born at this time?_

_I hate that you both fight for me, when I don't want you to fight at all._

_Why must you fight each other?_

_I hate that I love your kindness Ven and I hate that I like how naughty you are Vani!_

_Why do I like both those traits about you both?_

_I hate that if I love the other, you'll just kill yourself or kill the one I love to win my heart._

_Why can't I just choose you both instead of fighting my feelings?_

_I hate that I like you both more than a friend!_

_Why do I like you guys like that?_

_I hate that you have to be perfect, like gods, in my eyes._

_Why were you born so perfect?_

_I hate that I like being near both of your presences!_

_Why must I like being near you Ven and Vani?_

_I hate that you both care for me, when I know I don't deserve it._

_Why must you care for a person like me?_

_I hate that you both think you can protect me from all harm!_

_Why must you care at all?_

_I hate that you both think that I'll always need you, even when I told you both that I don't need any help._

_Why do you both that I'll need you?_

_I hate that you can spill your feelings so easily by looking into your eyes as they whisper to me how you feel!_

_Why? I don't need your feelings?_

_I hate you both for existing in my life at all._

_Why did you even have to exist?_

_I hate myself for hating you Ven/Ventus and Vani/Vanitus!_

_Why do I hate you both?_

_I hate myself for loving you Ven and Vani._

_Why must I always hate our love? _

_Can't you both understand how I feel? Can't you understand what I'm going through to hide these feeling that I want to just spill to the whole world!_

_I'd like to understand your feelings Ven and Vani, since you both know mine. You both look smexy in my eyes, even though I don't know why I'm thinking like this._

_With all my love,_

_Rhia_

**Yachiru: You like? Please tell me your answer Anna-chan!**

**Kiroi:…**

**Rhia: I liked it!**

**Ven: Of course you did!**

**Vani: Yep, but what's wrong with Kiroi?**

**Yachiru: She's just jealous that she doesn't get to be with you both in this! Even though Ven has got three girlfriends now and you got two.**

**Ven: Wha?**

**Vani: That's just how naughty and sexy I am *smirks***

**Yachiru: Yep, now I'm going to put a song on after every 2 chapters! Look it up if want to know how the song goes, or sing with the ocs!**

**Kiroi: Okay! Now, I hope you liked!**

**Ven: Read**

**Vani: And**

**Rhia: Review! XP**

**Kiroi: And request! XD  
**


	3. Song chap and a surprise ending!

**Yachiru: Song chappy! Yay!**

**Kiroi: Hooray.**

**Yachiru: Awe! Don't be sad! Just let the ocs sing, m'kay?**

**Kiroi: Okay.**

**Yachiru: Good, now on with the songs!**

"Hello! I'm your host, Yachiru Hatake, and this is the song chappy! And my assistant….Kiroi!" The audience claps and the guys whistle when Kiroi entered.

"Can we get this over with?" She crosses her arms. "Yeah but smile!" Yachiru smiles out at the audience and they clap again. "Fine, happy?" Kiroi gives off her sweet Kiroi grin and the guys whistle again.

"Yes, now we have our two men, Ven and Vani, who are both out in the audience," The light shines on them and they wave with the crowd clapping, "To hear these two girls sing and we'll have another song after those two, to close the chappy, m'kay." The crowd claps louder.

"Thank you." Yachiru bows and goes to get another microphone for Kiroi and the singer. "Now my assistant, Kiroi, is going to announce the song, who it's by, and the oc who's going to sing it!" Yachiru turns to Kiroi and motions her to go.

Kiroi rolls her eyes, but smiles. "Okay! The song is '7 Things', the song is made by Miley Cyrus, and the oc that's going to sing it is….." Yachiru cues the random guy with the drums 'Drum roll please.' He nods his head and Yachiru hands Kiroi a piece of paper.

"Okay, and the oc is…..Rhia!" Everyone claps as Rhia comes out blushing. Ven and Vani both sit up in their seats. "Okay, Rhia, are you ready?" Yachiru runs over to hand Rhia a microphone and then runs of stage.

Rhia moves a piece of her hair out of her face as she turns to face the audience, microphone in hand. "Sure!" "Okay, good luck!" Kiroi quickly runs off stage to leave Rhia all by herself.

Rhia turns to face the audience. "Ummm, this song if for Ven and Vani. I hope you enjoy." She clears her throat and starts to sing.

_(verse 1)_

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_Its not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothings ever gonna change_

_until you hear, my dear_

_(chorus 1)_

_The 7 things I hate about you!_

_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you!_

_Your vain, your games, your insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I dont know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing, I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_(verse 2)_

_It's awkward and its silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology_

_And when you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh I'm not coming back_

_You're taking 7 steps here_

_(chorus 2)_

_The 7 things I hate about you!_

_Your vain, your games, your insecure_

_you love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _

_I dont know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know _

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

_(Bridge)_

_Compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_(chorus 3)_

_The 7 things I like about you!_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_

_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine, when we're intertwined_

_everythings alright_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do _

_You make me love you_

The beat in the background slowed until it stopped. Rhia blushed and looked down. Then, there was clapping and whistling. She looked up to see that both Ven and Vani had stood up and cheered for her.

Then after those two, the rest of the crowd slowly stood and clapped. Roses were thrown on the stage. Rhia caught one and put it in her hair. Yachiru and Kiroi both come out from the curtains. More roses were thrown and Yachiru caught one and sniffed it before throwing it back in the crowd and many guys dived for the rose, but one got it and he smirked.

Yachiru looked to see that it was Roxas and she blushed. His smirk grew wider and Yachiru was about to say something, but Kiroi stopped her with a nudge. "Oh, *blush* sorry, anyways, thank you Rhia! Everyone give her another applause!"

The crowd whistled and clapped. Kiroi held her hands up, signaling to stop. "Thank you again, Rhia, and we hope that both Ven and Vani enjoyed this song!" Kiroi slowly pushed the blushing Rhia behind the curtains, before signaling Yachiru that it was okay to go on.

"Thank you Kiroi." Yachiru reaches into her pocket and pull out a small note card. "Okay, next up, we have another girl, who this time, is just singing a song for Ven! She was in the first chap. of this story!" The light shines on Ven this time and crowd cheers while Ven smirked and glanced at Kiroi who was fidgeting under his gaze.

Yachiru looked between the two weirdly, but shrugged it off and called Kiroi over. "Kiroi, you know what to do!" Yachiru winked and Kiroi glared but went and took her microphone in hand and faced to crowd.

She holds it up to her lips. "Okay, like Yachiru said, this song is just for Ven. The song is called '1000 words', made by Final Fantasy or Sweet Box, and the oc that's going to sing it is…" Yachiru look at the random guy for the drum cue, but he fell asleep.

"Crap!" Yachiru dashes for the drums and does an awesome drum roll, and Kiroi rolls her eyes but smiles at Yachiru thankfully. "Haruna!" The crowd claps and out comes a grinning Haruna who looks in the crowd and winks when she sees Ven, who in return, smirked at that wink.

"Ohhh! Ven is a ladies' man!" Kiroi smirks and Ven blushes. "Okay, are you ready Haruna?" Yachiru runs over quickly to hand her a microphone before fleeing from the stage. "I'm always ready Kiroi!"

"Okay, music please!" Haruna turns her head to the crowd after Kiroi left, and she started to clear her throat.

_I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

_"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

_Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh_

_And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
A Thousand Words…_

_Final Fantasy Version:  
I know that you're hiding things  
using gentle words to shelter me  
your words were like a dream  
but dreams could never fool me...  
Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then  
didn't say good-bye before you left  
but I was listening  
you fight your battles far from me...  
Far too easily_

_'Save your tears 'Cause I'll come back'  
I could hear that you whispered  
as you walked through that door  
but still I swore to hide that pain  
when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might've been the answer then  
what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
but now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart..._

_'Cause a Thousand words  
Called out Through the Ages  
They'll Fly to you  
Even Though I can't see  
I Know They're Reaching you  
Suspended on Silver Wings_

_Oh a Thousand Words  
One Thousand Embraces  
Will Cradle You  
Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away  
They'll Hold you Forever..._

_Oh a Thousand Words {One Thousand Words}  
Have Never been spoken {Oh Yeah}  
They'll fly to you  
they'll carry you home {carry you home}  
And back into my arms  
Suspended on silver Wings {On Silver Wings}_

_And a thousand words {oohh}  
Called out through the ages {called through the ages}  
They'll cradle you {oh yeah}  
Making all of your lonely years to only days {only days}  
They'll hold you forever..._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh_

_One Thousand Words..._

The music died down and Haruna bowed her head. The crowd stood up and clapped, but Ven was the only one who was whistling and jumping up and down. Haruna grinned and turned to the smirking Kiroi and smiling Yachiru.

"That was awesome! You sung both versions of the song and for that, me and Kiroi each will both sing a song for both you and Rhia!" Yachiru runs off to get Rhia while Kiroi and Haruna stare out at the crowd, like a deer and headlights.

"Ummm….Guess I could sing my song then….Wanna join me Haruna?" "Sure!" "Okay, the song is called 'Secrets', it's by OneRepublic, and it's going to be sung by me, with the help of Haruna here! It's dedicated to her and Ven!" Kiroi blushes and Haruna grins.

"Are we going to begin?" Haruna raises an eyebrow. "Y-Yeah!" Kiroi pumps her fist in the air and Haruna's grin widens. They both put the microphones to their lips and the music in the background starts to play.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises, just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to go  
I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away  
All my secrets away_

The music ended and Haruna and Kiroi both bowed their heads. The crowd claps and they both stood, and grinned at each other toothily. "Hey!" The crowd and both girls turned to see Yachiru and Rhia who were both panting and Yachiru pointed a finger at Kiroi.

"You started without us!" "Yeah!" "You took too long, so just sing your song already Yachiru and be happy that we distracted the crowd!" Yachiru closes her eyes and grins like an idiot. "Yep, same old Kiroi, you sure love distracting people, don't cha?"

Kiroi blushes and hands over the microphone roughly to Yachiru and starts to drag Haruna with her off stage. "Haha, hide your blush Kiroi, hide your blush." "Hahaha!" The crowd laughs, and then claps at Yachiru and Rhia.

"So, anyways, the song that me and Rhia are going to sing is Hold my Hand, by MJ and Akon, and that's all." Rhia leans and whispers something into Yachiru's ear, earning herself brownie points for Yachiru's blush that appeared on her face.

"Okay, slight change of plan, Rhia would like m-me to sing the song by myself, a-and she said it should be dedicated to Roxas, who she thinks is cute besides Ven and Vani. So, I'm gonna sing, so back up Rhia."

Rhia smirks and Yachiru gulps. She looks in the crowd until she spots the person that she's singing it to. Roxas smirks and leans forward while showing Yachiru a wink, earning himself a blush and shy smile.

The music plays on cue and she raises the microphone in hand, into the air and starts to tap her foot.

_This life don't last forever (hold my hand)  
So tell me what we're waitin for (hold my hand)  
Better off being together (hold my hand)  
Than being miserable alone (hold my hand)_

_Cause I've been there before  
And you've been there before  
But together we can be alright.  
Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold  
We hold each other till we see the sunlight_

_So if you just hold my hand  
Baby I promise that I'll do all I can  
Things will get better if you just hold my hand  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold my, hold my hand._

_The nights are getting darker (hold my hand)  
And there's no peace inside (hold my hand)  
So why make our lives harder (hold my hand)  
By fighting love, tonight._

_Cause I've been there before  
And you've been there before  
But together we can be alright.  
Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold  
We hold each other till we see the sunlight_

_So if you just hold my hand  
Baby I promise that I'll do all I can  
Things will get better if you just hold my hand  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold my, hold my hand._

_I can tell that you're tired of being lonely  
Take my hand, don't let go, baby hold me  
Come to me and let me be your one and only  
Cause I can make it alright till the morning (x2)_

_So if you just hold my hand  
Baby I promise that I'll do all I can  
Things will get better if you just hold my hand  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold my, hold my hand._

_Hold my hand (yeah, yeah)  
Hold my hand (hold my hand)  
Hold my hand, nothing can come between us  
If you just hold, hold my, hold my, hold my hand  
Hold my hand._

_Hold my hand (whisper)_

The microphone is lowered and the crowd slowly stands up and claps. Yachiru blushes and watches as Roxas moves through the crowd and towards her, but she lost her concentration when Kiroi pulled her into a hug and so did Rhia and Haruna.

They grinned and all bowed to the cheering crowds. "Thank you, thank you! We hope that you enjoyed this chappy, because it's time to wrap it up!" The curtains were about to close, but someone or shall we say, Kiroi, stopped it.

"Wait!" The crowd and the singers looked at Kiroi. "We need a kiss to close this act, I mean; it's the best ending for a chappy!" "Then go kiss Ven." Yachiru was about to turn and leave, but a strong hand caught her arm and she stopped.

"Wha-?" "She's right you know, the ending should end with a kiss to seal the deal." She turns to see a smirking Roxas as he leans in forward towards her face. Yachiru blushes beat red, and his smirk widens more.

Yachiru looks to see Kiroi and Haruna, and Rhia putting their thumbs up and grinning. Yachiru looks at Roxas and gulps, but she thinks of a good idea and smirks. "Okay." Roxas closes his eyes and awaits a kiss on the lips, but he opens his eyes shocked to feel something soft on his cheek.

Yachiru pulls away, grins cheekily, and says, "They wanted a kiss, so, I gave them one." "Well, I guess you're right, but you owe me a _**real**_ kiss." Roxas wraps his hands around Yachiru's waist, while Vani and Ven go to wrap their arms around the waists of their girls.

"I owe you nothing!" Yachiru pokes him in the chest and grins. They wave to the crowd and the curtains fell. The crowd cheered.

**Yachiru: I finally made this chappy! Sorry I took so long, I was checking out my new profile on Quizilla! It's awesome!**

**Kiroi: At least you came back, but why add the kiss part?**

**Yachiru: Someone dared me to do it, so I did.**

**Kiroi: No, I think you like Roxas!**

**Yachiru: No, I don't**

**Kiroi: Yes, you do!**

**Yachiru: Just stop and let's end the chap.!**

**Kiroi: Admit it.**

**Yachiru: Rhia, Haruna, Ven, Vani, and Roxas, please end the chappy!**

**Rhia: Okay!**

**Haruna: Read**

**Ven: AND**

**Vani: Review**

**Roxas: Good-bye now! And Kiroi was right!**

**Yachiru: Not! **


	4. Author's note and end of this fic

**Yachiru: Okay, now this story shall be complete until I decide whether or not to continue with it.**

**Kiroi: So, thank you to those who did review and added this to their favs/alert. It was much appreciated. ^^**

**Yachiru: Yeah, and I will now try and focus on my other stories. So, I hope to see ya then! And I hate that I love this now completed story. XP Ja Ne! **

**Kiroi: See ya! XD**

**Ven: Bye!**

**Vani: Yeah.**


End file.
